


Flirting

by cheyotic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, bruhhhhhhh what is thisss, raditz is very bad at flirting haha, this started out as a joke idea whoops, well here we are i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyotic/pseuds/cheyotic
Summary: Raditz take a trip to Vampa to finally meet Broly, but it isn't what he's expecting.
Relationships: Broly/Raditz (Dragon Ball), Vegeta/Goku (Implied)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @TeamDamon for helping me write parts of this, you're a real one :) Also: Can you catch the DBS Broly reference I threw in? ;)

Goku bounded towards Raditz, his excitement uncontained. The elder of the siblings was relaxing in his hammock when the unstoppable force of his eccentric younger brother shook him from his thoughts.

"Hey Raditz! Raditz wake up!" Goku gently shook his stoic brother.

"I am awake you buffoon. What do you need?"

"You to meet another Saiyan! Geets and I were planning to go see our new friend- his names Broly- and spar, but something came up with Bulla so Vegeta can't come with me anymore. He thought it'd be a good idea for you two to meet since you weren't around when we fought him."

Raditz mind slogged, taking a minute to process the information dump. "His name's Broly?"

"Yeah, and get this! He's on a whole new level! So we all go Super Saiyan, right? And go up to Super Saiyan blue, right?"

Raditz nodded.

"Well, he's past  _ all  _ of it! He's like, a real legendary Super Saiyan!"

Raditz head cocked to the side involuntarily. _The_ _legendary Super Saiyan? Like what dad used to tell me stories of before bed?_ He couldn't deny, he was interested, but he'd just laid down not 15 minutes ago, and his body ached. "Listen, Kakarot, I'd love to go meet this guy, but I'm exhausted."

"Don't worry, I can use Instant Transmission to get there in no time. He's on some outlying planetoid called Vampa."

"That's a deserted sector. Why is he there?"

Both brothers turned at the sudden harsh cough, eyes catching the deep blue of a familiar training suit. "Exile. By my father."

Vegeta crossed his arms as he approached the hammock. He stared at Raditz, who was more confused than he had been when he'd suddenly been brought back to life. Goku nodded, then turned to speak to Raditz again.

"I'm sure he'd love to meet you. You're closer to his height than either of us."

Vegeta scoffed while Goku let out a chuckle. Raditz hummed, still trying to digest all the new information.

"So why can't you come?" Raditz asked the Prince.

"Bulla is sick. I'd never hear the end of it if I left to train on a remote world."

"We can leave as soon as you're ready, Raditz. I've got us covered on food and Senzu," Goku smiled, shaking a small capsule box.

Raditz stood and stretched. His relaxation had been cut short, but he wasn't too bothered about it. Meeting a new Saiyan was well worth the extra effort. Extending his hand, he nodded to Goku to signal he was ready for departure.

"Last chance, Vegeta." Goku smirked, and Raditz extended his free hand.

Vegeta returned the smirk and placed a hand on Goku's cheek, giving it a small tap. "I'll pass this time. Maybe we can go back later this week." Vegeta winked at the tallest Saiyan, before turning around and sauntering away.

Just before Goku transmissioned, Vegeta threw up a hand, calling out, "Stay safe you two."

-

The first thing Raditz noticed was the absolute stench. The air smelt and tasted rancid, like spoiled milk and rotten flesh. His face scrunched up as he recoiled, the look of disgust covering his features.

"Don't worry," Goku nudged him. "You get used to it."

Radotz scoffed as he watched his sibling approach the cave entrance.

"Broly, hey! You in here? Cheelai? Lemo?"

Goku began wandering in, Raditz following close behind. This whole place gave him the creeps, and he wasn't about to stray from his brother and get lost on the repugnant world. Their footsteps echoed in the cave, along with the dripping of water. The brothers came upon the small camp, Capsule house and all. Goku knocked lightly on the door. Shuffling was heard inside, before the door clicked open.

"Hey! How's it goin' Cheelai?"

A small, green skinned, white haired girl smiled at Goku. "Oh, hey you. It's been good. You here to spar with Broly?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, and to introduce him to another Saiyan. He was just resurrected, so they haven't met."

"Ah," Cheelai laughed. "Sorry but you just missed him. He and Lemo just took off to the neighboring planet for a small supply run. The leaves there make great soaps. You're welcome to stay, or go see Baa."

Raditz squinted at the small girl. "Baa?"

Goku laughed, resting a hand on his confused brother's shoulder. "Baa is the creature Broly trains with. Growing up, that was his only friend. He's absolutely massive!"

Raditz shifted on his feet, the new information making him uneasy.

"Well, you're welcome to go out. It's about to get dark so watch out for pests. I'll send Broly your way when he returns."

Goku smiled and gave a small bow. "Thanks." As the pair began to make their way out of the cave, Goku turned suddenly and called out, "Oh! Any luck with him?"

Cheelai sighed. "Sadly no," she called back. "I don't think he's that much into girls. I'm okay though! Have fun with Baa!"

Goku nodded and continued out of the cave. He explained to Raditz what happened, who Cheelai was, and all the other details of the first encounter with Broly.

"She's in love with him, but I'm guessing he doesn't feel the same."

"That's unfortunate.”

Goku took off, Raditz following in quick pursuit. The more Raditz saw of this world, the more he wondered what Broly was like. The few things Raditz knew about him weren’t very divulging. He was tall, could achieve a form unique to him, and he doesn’t like girls.  _ Not exactly much to make an opinion on. _ The pair stopped, hovering over what looked like a hole filled with grass. Goku took a deep breath, brought his fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle. He floated back, pushing his brother along with him.

Raditz watched as the ground opened up. First, he saw an ear, followed by red eyes and sharp, shiny teeth. The creature was impressive, the sound of it’s roar nearly deafening. The only downside was Baa immediately tried to snap at Raditz, the Saiyan grateful for his quick reaction speed.

“Kakarot, what the hell!”

Goku winced and flew forward, extending a hand towards the large specimen. He scratched Baa’s nose, whispering soothing words to calm the giant’s defenses. The younger Saiyan turned and waved his hand, motioning for Raditz to draw nearer.

“You gotta show him you’re not a threat. Broly’s dad, his name was Paragus I think, wasn’t too kind to him. ‘S why he’s only got one ear. Here, do this,” Goku took his brother’s hand, pulling it forward and letting it rest on Baa’s nose.

“Wow, he’s-”

“Soft? Yeah, once he warms up to you he’ll let you take naps on him.”

Raditz smiled, leaning into the soft fur. Baa purred, or whatever the equivalent was in the situation, and nuzzled closer to Raditz. 

“Wow ‘Ditz, I had no idea you were such an animal lover.”

Raditz chuckled, thoroughly enjoying the small moment between two vicious creatures. He lifted his head suddenly, eyes widening towards the sky.  _ This power… It’s intense. That has to be him. _ Raditz straightened his posture, unknowingly raising his own power level to seem more intimidating. His Ki burned quietly, but diffused when he heard Goku laughing at him.

“Trying to seem intimidating? Please, ‘Ditz you’d barely be an appetizer for him. Drop your Ki.”

Raditz grumbled and kept it up anyways, his threatening stance unwavering. He wasn’t about to be seen as a weakling. He had to make a statement. The brothers watched as the ship landed in the distance, a tall silhouette climbing out. Raditz recognized Cheelai’s body shape talking to the taller, few words and nods exchanged before the figure was flying towards them. Raditz became increasingly nervous as the shape molded from a dark shadow into a discernible person.  _ Tch, of course he’s shirtless. He and Kakarot are cut from the same cloth on that part. _

Raditz crossed his arms as the man began to slow down, stopping and hovering before them. Raditz’ face flushed, his tail twitching behind him. He drank in the sight of the other Saiyan. He was taller than Raditz, with broader shoulders and a more toned chest. His tanned skin boasted scars much like Raditz’ did, and his shaggy hair covered just above his eyes.

“Hey Broly! How was the trip?”

Broly’s voice enraptured Raditz more than his body did. “It was nice, Kakarot. And you?”

“We used Instant Transmission, so we didn’t have much of a trip.” Goku jerked a thumb towards Raditz. “This is my brother, Raditz. Raditz, meet Broly: the Legendary Super Saiyan.”

Raditz scowled as Vegeta normally did, willing away the blush from his cheeks. He grumbled a small hello, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. 

Broly let out a small chuckle. “Your brother is much like Vegeta. Better looking though.”

Raditz choked at the sudden compliment. He watched and listened as the two Saiyan’s continued on before he pulled Goku back. “Kakarot we need to speak for a moment.”

“Sure. Broly give us a sec.”

The pair floated back, Raditz making sure they were out of earshot before harshly whispering at his brother. "What the  _ hell _ Kakarot! You didn't tell me he was good-looking!"

"Oh, uh, I didn't think it would make a difference."

Raditz sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Kakarot, it makes  _ all _ the difference! How am I supposed to focus on fighting and sparing when he walks around shirtless?"

"You do it with Vegeta."

Raditz growled threateningly. He crossed his arms and huffed, ending the small debacle.  _ Great, now I'm overly frustrated by a cute guy. _ The pair flew back, Raditz too bothered to keep up his tough guy act. His posture slouched, and he looked more pissed off than intimidating.

"So Broly, now that introductions are out of the way, wanna spar?"

Broly's face fell. "It's getting dark. Bad idea. You're welcome to stay and we can spar in the morning."

Goku smiled, happily accepting the offer. "Sounds great. Well, I'm starving! Let's eat!"

The pair began to fly off while Raditz stalled behind.  _ Now I have to stay the night, fantastic. _

-

Dinner passed quickly. Being on such a vile planet with the Frieza Force a huge threat, food options were scarce. Lucky for Raditz, he'd eaten way worse than the inside of a bug's leg before and was rather unphased by the taste. While the others opted for more palatable food, the tallest Saiyan's indulged in the local delicacies.

Goku set to help clean up, assisting Cheelai and Lemo as best he could. Broly sat off in a corner of the house, nibbling on the tough shell of the monster he'd killed.  _ Now's as good a time as any, let's try to get over the awkwardness of our own ineptitude and make a move on him! _

Raditz slowly walked over to the towering Saiyan. "Hey uh… So…" 

_ Think, dammit, think! Say something now! _

__ "You come here often?" 

_ Good fucking going meathead. _

Broly cocked his head in a confused manner. "I live here." He questioned.

Raditz nervously laughed. "Oh yeah, I guess you do. You uh, like it here? I think it's a little drab, but I've also travelled half the galaxy."

Broly shrugged, taking another bite of his dessert. "I suppose it's alright. It's my home."

Raditz nodded as he rocked on his heels. He was messing this up, badly. The thing that saved him from further embarrassment was his brother's voice.

"Hey Rad, come here!"

Raditz sighed and walked away, face pink from the encounter.

Goku nudged his brother's arm, sending a playful wink along with it. "Makin' moves on the big man, huh? Here's a tip, from Cheelai herself. He doesn't know what flirting is. Foreign concept. You have to be blunt with him, that's normal for him."

Raditz groaned and wiped a hand down his face. "I screwed it up. He probably thinks I'm an awkward mess."

"Oh, really?" Goku smirked. "Because it looks like he's staring you down. Rather interested if you ask me."

Raditz rolled his eyes and stalked away, heading outside for some stale air. The homey feeling of the Capsule was making him sick. He didn't go much farther than the cave entrance, but suddenly wished he'd taken the time to learn instant transmission so he could be off this godforsaken rock. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps approaching. Raditz didn't bother with the Ki signature, he knew who it was.

"Not now, Kakarot. I don't wanna talk about it."

A deep familiar voice replied, "I'm not Kakarot."

Raditz turned, coming face to face with Broly. He sighed. "Oh. I thought you were my brother. I'm sorry."

Broly shrugged. "It's okay. Are you though? Okay I mean. I don't want to upset you."

Raditz widened his eyes. "Oh, no, Broly I'm not upset with you. I'm more upset with myself."

"Because you are bad at flirting."

Raditz blushed again, feeling thoroughly embarrassed by this whole trip. "Yeah, I guess I am."

What happened next was unexpected by Raditz. He looked to the ground, finding his feet more interesting than the conversation at hand. He heard Broly approach him slowly, but he stopped just short of Raditz. The shorter Saiyan looked away from his feet, once again coming face to face with Broly. The air between them was soft, the warmth of the other's breath tickling the other's nose. Broly studied Raditz for a moment, an analytical look in his eyes. Raditz gave a nervous half smile, and Broly smirked back.

Then, Broly leaned in.

The kiss was short, rather chaste, but intoxicating. For the three seconds their lips were connected, Raditz could feel how soft they were. Broly broke away, smiling softly before walking away triumphantly. Raditz brought a hand to his lips and lightly touched them as they still buzzed from the kiss. He looked on as Broly began to enter the Capsule home, sending Raditz a small smile and a wink before disappearing into the doorway.

As for the other Saiyan, Raditz threw a fist in the air with a whispered, "Yes!", before spinning on his heels and returning to the house, confidence and swagger restored.


End file.
